Through Pain and Lost
by SparkyKnight
Summary: It's about two of my OC, and how their history went and how they attained thier bit-beasts. Hope you read this Lunar Heart.


Okay, I own these characters, and I got this idea when I was reading Lunar Heart's story the street blader and since I made up these characters, I decided to do a small history fic on them, before they met the street blader. Hope you enjoy this and Lunar Heart, I hope you like this too!! ************************************************************** *************************  
  
"VINCENT!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU UNGRATFUL BRAT!!" roared a voice throughout the house. An elderly man, you looked to be about the age of nearly late thirties, was in a drunken rage, stomping and slamming things around the old house. He continue to rampage around the house, and shaking everything up. Meanwhile on the top floor, two children were trying to sleep, and one of them awoke, to all of the stomping that the man downstairs was making.  
  
'Oh no, not now!! I just got him to sleep.' Thought a worried young dark haired blond from the bed. He looked at the door and heard that the man was coming up the stairs he quickly turned to his head to the side and looked at the innocent face that was next to him sleeping peacefully. He quickly ran off into the corner of the room and removed a rug and saw the hidden wooden door underneath it, and took a key out and unlocked the door, and then ran back to the bed. He stopped when he noticed the young one waking up and his teal eyes confused looked around. When his eyes met worried green ones, he shivered.  
  
"Vincent." the young one silently said. Vincent shook his head and ran over to him and lifted him up, taking an extra blanket and his stuffed animal with him. He carried him over to the hidden door and gently put him in there.  
  
"Vincent!! Please don't do this again!! Come in with me please!! I don't want you to get hurt even more!!" begged the young one, near tears. Vincent sadly shook his head,  
  
"Nanashi, I promised I'd protect you no matter what." He replied.  
  
By now both kids were near tears, the one in the hidden room cried,  
  
"But you're already hurt enough!! You'll get hurt from that man's beating!!"  
  
"He's not going to lay one finger on you, now please, don't make any sounds." Vincent said sternly, and he tucked the kid in and closed the door quietly and smiled sadly at the little boy one last time, before he closed the door and locked it and hid it, and ran back to the bed just in time for the door to be slammed opened. (There's enough room in there for two people and there are air holes through the door.)  
  
"OKAY VINCENT!! WHERE THE HELL IS NANASHI!!!" growled the man. Vincent's green eyes turned hard and cold when he stared at the man who had barged in.  
  
"I'M NEVER GOING TO TELL YOU B******!! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO HURT NANASHI WHILE I'M ALIVE HERE TO PROTECT HIM!!" shouted Vincent to the drunken man. He growled.  
  
"Is that anyway to speak ta yer father like this?" muttered the man. Vincent sneered.  
  
"Father!? What kind of father are you!! Mom is dead thanks to you and you spend all of our food money on damn bitches and bimbos, you can't even keep a girlfriend, before they find out how violent you are!!!" shouted Vincent.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP PUNK!!" roared the man and hit Vincent in the jaw, sending him crashing into the desolates room wall. Vincent got up and wiped the blood away from his lips.  
  
"Go to Freaking' hell." Muttered Vincent as he stood up, and rebelled against his father.  
  
The father roared again and started to pummel Vincent with various of kicks and punches. Vincent tried to fight back as hard as he could, but he just got hit more and harder each time. Meanwhile in the hidden room, Nanashi was curled up in his blanket and holding his stuffed angel close to him closed his eyes and flinched every time Vincent got hit.  
  
"Vincent." wept Nanashi, crying. _________________________________________________  
  
Some time later, after the so called 'father' left, Vincent weakly opened up his eyes and saw another pair looking at him. He grinned lopsidedly.  
  
"Hey Nanashi." He replied. Nanashi shook his head; he still had tears in his eyes, even after getting out of the hidden room and patching up his brother.  
  
"Big brother." cried Nanashi and then he flung himself onto Vincent's torso and cried uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh Nanashi, one day we'll get out of here, I promise." Said Vincent, and he started to softly sing a song their mother had sung them when they were small,  
  
  
  
"How will I start tomorrow without you here? Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear? Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay? Best friends forever, should never have to go away!  
  
"Momma!! Lookie what Nanashi and I did !!"  
  
"Oka-san, what's wrong?"  
  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you How will I make it through?  
  
Vincent looked at Nanashi who has stopped crying and then Had fallen asleep against his chest, and thinking What his life would be without his adopted brother  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way  
  
"Mommy!! We're scared!! Can you come in her Pwease?"  
  
" *giggle* Okay, Vincent, Nanashi, I'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Yea!!! Oka-san will stay with us!!  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me, someday, some how, some way If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
Nanashi and Vincent hold each other's hands and look at The grave in front of them, wishing she was back Here to comfort them.  
  
  
  
I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again Waves of emotion will carry you I know they can Just LET love guide you and your heart will chart the course Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north!  
  
Vincent and Nanashi hide as they hear their father come in with A new 'girlfriend'. They just stay quiet while Vincent Holds Nanashi in a protective embrace And Nanashi cuddles a stuffed Angel and an old photo of their mother  
  
Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by And still they're not dry!  
  
Nanashi hides again in the room while Vincent takes All the pain that their father give them, and wishes That someone would protect them  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me, someday, some how, some way If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I'd hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before For one more chance, for one last glance Theres not a thing, that I would not endure.  
  
Nanashi sees a shooting star one night when Vincent Is asleep and wishes that both of them would be Able to see their mother one last time  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way! What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me, someday, some how, some way If my tears could bring you back to me..."  
  
After Vincent finishes singing the song and both of them are asleep, a small light glimmers and enters the room. It stops when it sees the two boys asleep on one mattress and then shapes into a form. A beautiful red headed angel with bright green eyes stares at her two sons and a lone tear falls down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry my two sons, I can't protect you, but I know two people who can stop your horrible father from doing anymore damage." She said, and then out of her hand, two lights, one light one dark one come out and they hide themselves inside the young boys  
  
She floats over to them and then covers them with a blanket and kisses their foreheads and before she leaves the younger one opens one eye and sees the figure.  
  
"M.mo.mom.mommy?" wonders the small boy as he stares. The angel turns around and smiles.  
  
"Little Nanashi, take care of your brother please and I'll always be watching you."  
  
Nanashi a little confused, nods and then falls asleep. Their mother grins and then disappears. ___________________________________________  
  
The following evening, as Vincent quickly cleaned up the food he had made for himself and Nanashi, and left what ever food he had for his dad, he quickly turned off the T.V and ran upstairs with Nanashi on his heels and they shut the door and sat quietly in their room.  
  
They heard their father storm in and shouting about how work was being a hell hole to him and all that sort of junk. Nanashi was huddled against Vincent trying to block out the sounds of all the noise that their father was making, and they both sighed in relief. A little too soon, unfortunately.  
  
Their father had managed to get to the room, before Vincent was able to hide Nanashi again in the room, the room was barged into and the sadistic grin of their father was known.  
  
"Well, well, well, I can finally get the younger brat HIS share of the pain!!!" sneered their dad as he advanced. Nanashi was scared out of his wits, and clung to Vincent tightly.  
  
"Vincent!!" cried Nanashi.  
  
"GET AWAY YOU FREAKING ASS HOLE!!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH NANASHI!!"  
  
"Fine if that's the way you want it, then I'll start with YOU!!!" replied their father and he grabbed Vincent by the collar of his shirt and started to beat him up right in front of Nanashi.  
  
"VINCENT!!!" he shouted.  
  
Soon, Vincent was coughing up blood and glared at his father, who was cracking his knuckles and getting closer and closer to him.  
  
"Alright, now for the finishing touch."  
  
And he picked up Vincent by the neck and started to squeeze the air out of him.  
  
Nanashi couldn't take it anymore and ran up to his father and bit him on the arm, making him release Vincent. As Vincent hit the ground he started to gasp for air, and their father angered raised his fist to hit Nanashi as he was petrified to move and before it connected, something stopped him.  
  
"What the hell.!?" stated their dad as his fist stopped. Two lights exited Vincent's and Nanashi's bodies and took forms of bit-beasts.  
  
The one that came out of Nanashi was had a bright blue aura surrounding it, with elegant white wings and dark blue hair waving around and tied back, wearing a white silk shirt and pants with silver and green armor over it, along a sword held out in front of him, protecting Nanashi from his father with a stern gaze.  
  
The one that had come out of Vincent, was the opposite of the angel and was a dark haired devil, complete with black leather wings, and a sleeveless leather top with black pants and boots, with fangs and crimson red eyes and holding a scythe, and glaring coldly at the father.  
  
"We were sent to protect our new masters from the likes of you, mortal." Growled the angel. The devil nodded, pointing his scythe at him.  
  
"You will go and leave them alone, forever." Added the devil, their father growled and then spat out,  
  
"Hah!! I bet you're just some kind of freaks just like my stupid wife was!!" shouted their father.  
  
"SHE, is most certainly not a freak," growled the angel as it's point of the sword was on the throat of the man.  
  
"Now you better leave and never bother these two ever again." He growled. The father just growled and stalked off.  
  
The two put away their weapons and turned around and saw Nanashi comforting Vincent. They both walked over and the angel muttered out something and both the boy's wounds were healed.  
  
"Hello, I'm Azul and this is MY brother Arashi." Smiled Azul. Arashi humped and said,  
  
"We're going to take you to a good home now, and we'll be your bit-beasts alright?" he stated. Vincent nodded while Nanashi was confused.  
  
"Does that mean you'll stay with us Azul?" asked Nanashi. Azul nodded. Nanashi got up and ran happily to Azul and hugged him.  
  
"Yea!!" he grinned.  
  
Vincent walked up to Arashi and held his hand out.  
  
"I promise I'll do my best to repay you for what you've done." Stated Vincent. Arashi shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Vincent, you don't owe us anything. Just keep a good heart and trust us." Replied Arashi. Vincent nodded, absorbing the information.  
  
"Besides, we were sent here by someone very special to protect you." Added Azul.  
  
"Who?" asked Vincent and Nanashi.  
  
"Your mother." Replied Arashi, grinning.  
  
Vincent and Nanashi were shocked, but were very happy that their mother had sent some great people or bit-beasts to look after them. But both Vincent and Nanashi fainted because they were tired, and Azul and Arashi caught them. They picked them up and then flew out of the house and flew around the town a bit. They found the house they were looking for, and quietly set the two boys down and then disappeared and formed two new beyblades, and hid in the boy's pockets. The door opened and a kind young woman saw them and cried out,  
  
"Squall!!! Dear get over her please!!" cried the woman. A young man came running towards his wife and replied,  
  
"Kari, what's wrong, OMIGOD!! Quick ,let' s get them inside!!" shouted Squall and they each picked up the boys and brought them in to take really good care of them. ______________________________________  
  
When the boys woke up, their old clothes were gone and they woke up in a nice warm bed. They saw that they were in a nice room and warm sunlight was pouring in.  
  
"Nanashi, was it all a dream?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Nope!! I have a beyblade with that angel's insignia on it, and so do you with that Arashi!!" grinned Nanashi, holding up his new beyblade. Vincent blinked and then smiled.  
  
The door opened and the young woman came in, her violet eyes smiling softly, as he dark blond hair was tied in a braid. She was holding a tray of nice warm soup and the boy's mouths were watering. She set it on one of the desks and then sat at the end of Nanashi's bed.  
  
"Hello, we found you on our doorstep, unconscious, and were wondering if you could tell us your names?" asked Kari.  
  
"I'm Nanashi Tret!!"  
  
"Vincent Tret."  
  
"And I'm Kari Kojii"  
  
"I know you two must've had a terrible life, when we saw all of your scars Vincent, but we'll going to try and help you." Said Kari. Vincent was a little unsure, until he saw that she really meant it.  
  
"Ok, but on two conditions." Replied Vincet. Kari nodded, as Squall had just come in.  
  
"One: Can we use your last name?"  
  
Squall went behind Kari and put his hands on her shoulders and they nodded.  
  
"And finally, may we call you tou-san and oka-san?" he added timidly.  
  
"Of course, son." Smiled Kari with happy tears in her eyes. Vincent and Nanashi grinned bright as they crawled out of the beds and into their new parents arms.  
  
"Thank you so much, mother." Nanashi said quiet as he hugged his new mother tightly.  
  
"You're welcome my son." She replied, as she watched from above. ______________________________________________________________ _________________________  
  
That's about it. I hope you liked it. Lunar Heart, maybe this'll give you some ideas in your own fic, anyway, please R and R and no flames please!! 


End file.
